Forbidden Love
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura don't know of the change made to the law forbidding them to have a relationship. Still, they do not let it stop them from loving each other, not knowing that they are actually now free to be together.


"Kaka-sensei to earth!" cried Sakura for the millionth time.

"Huh?"

"Why are you blanking out so much? I've been calling you for about half an hour straight!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't had a decent rest in so long."

"So why don't you go home and sleep?"

"Cuz I have to train you!"

"Well, fine! I just wanted to be accepted into my team. You spend all your time training Naruto and Sasuke anyways. Go home and sleep. I'll find someone else to train me!"

"Sak-"

"NO! I don't want to see or hear from you ever again! I quit! I'll apply to be a solitary ninja!" she said as she turned around and stomped out of his sight.

"Damnit!" swore Kakashi.

Later that night, Kakashi stopped at Sakura's place to apologise. She opened the door but seeing who it was, she attempted to slam it in his face.

Kakashi quickly sidestepped into the apartment before she could though.

"Sak-"

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Lis-"

"I don't want to hear! Leave now or I'll report you for trespassing!"

"Please-"

"I'll count to ten."

"I'm sorry!"

"1."

"I really am!"

"2."

"Please forgive me!"

"3."

"Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"4."

"Will you please stop ignoring me?"

"5."

"I'm your sensei for the love of god!"

"6."

"Sakura Haruno, I order you to listen to me!"

"7."

"Ugh! Who though that women's feeling were hurt so easily?"

"8."

"Even Anko and Kurenai aren't like this even at that time of the month!"

"9."

"Sakura-I love you! Why can't you see that?"

"…"

"…."

"WHAT?"

"I'm in love with you Sakura."

"B-but you c-can't! It's against the law! Don't joke around sensei!"

"I truly am Sakura. I can't deny it any longer."

"I-it's not right! You're twice my age! What will people think?"

"I don't care. What I care about is finding out if you feel the same."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" she asked backing away, "I'm not going to willing tell you if I'm attracted to you or not!"

"Oh, that's easy," he replied, walking towards her and taking off his mask.

He backed her into the wall and kissed her. She half heartedly tried to push him off but as soon as she had seen his face for the first time, she had given in. she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. However, he pulled away, slipping the mask back into place.

"Kakashi!" she whined.

"You're my student. What would people think?" he sing-songed.

"You ass!"

"And you now realized it?" he asked sarcastically.

"No…" she looked at him in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"You-you're supposed to be in the Hokage's office! I totally forgot! Shishou told me to send you as soon as we left the training grounds!"

"Shit!"

As soon as he left, she sank to the floor. She wanted him badly but it was against the law for teammate to fall in love. If anyone found out about their little kiss, they would be dead. They couldn't be together at all. Unless one of them quit being a ninja. But then, their reputations would be tarnished.

It was a stupid law, right? But it was in their best interests. In the heat of battle, they would try to protect each other and may both end up dead instead. It was a sacrifice that many had made.

Now, their moment had been broken by her remembering the message and he would never be that intimate with her again. The tears silently ran down her cheeks as she sobbed until she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in her bed. Confused, she looked around. Someone had wiped her face clean, changed her clothes, put her in bed and covered her up with snuggly blankets.

Just then, the door opened and a wet, half-naked Kakashi walked in(he was in a towel).

"Oh, you're up." he said as he rummaged through her drawers.

He pulled out his clothes and walked out, walking back in before Sakura could blink, dressed, with the towel draped across his shoulders.

"Kakashi Hatake! Why is your stuff here? Why am I here? Who moved me? I really hope you didn't-"

"Hold up Saku!" he said raising his arms in surrender, "I was ordered to move in with you by the Hokage. She gave me the mission of keeping you happy."

"Wha-"

"I'm not done yet! I saw you on the floor so I made a shadow clone to take care of you while I packed."

"That was nice of you but did you have to fucking change my clothes too?"

"Saku, I'm sorry but you know that I would never…"

"Damn right! If you did I'd freaking castrate you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me."

"PMS-ing much?"

"Hatake! Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Am I sharing your bed now?"

"Maybe."

Kakashi leaned forward and captured her lips with his. He hadn't bothered with the mask seeing as she had seen him without it already. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue immediately darted in to dance with hers.

She pulled off his grey shirt as he eagerly let his hands explore her body, taking her clothes off in the process. She subconsciously tugged at his pants and he removed them, leaving them both completely stripped.

"Kaka-kun…please…" she moaned.

"Suck." he commanded, placing three fingers on her lips.

She did, teasing him as she licked his fingers in an erotic way, making him wonder about her cock-sucking skills. He pulled his fingers away once he deemed them wet enough and inserted on in her cunt. She screamed out in pleasure as he slowly began pushing it in and out. When she was completely relaxed, he added another, making her wince in pain and pleasure. She used her medic skills to heal herself and he thrust in the third finger, to which she did not feel any pain.

Looking at her, he removed his fingers from her and lined himself up. With one quick thrust, he entered her, groaning as his dick was sucked into that wonderfully wet heat. He pulled out halfway and thrust back in, setting a moderate pace to their lovemaking.

After a few moments, he sped up, and they both came. He pulled out of her and flopped tiredly next to her as they both fell asleep but not before…

"I love you so much."

"I know, but not as much as I love you."

Meanwhile, on a convenient tree branch outside the bedroom window to Sakura's apartment…

"It's about time they realized it! We stopped that law ages ago…I wonder if they know about Naru and Sasuke?" said Jiraiya as he turned to Tsunade who surprisingly, didn't hit him.

"Sakura better improve in her work now. She was getting depressed."

"Well, see ya later! I gotta go finish my book!" said the toad sannin, creating a few hand signs to transport him to his apartment.

"Bye!" said Tsunade, copying him, wishing she could accompany him home rather than finishing her paperwork in the Hokage Tower.

They vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the two sleeping shinobi to their dreams.


End file.
